


It'll Be Okay

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Christmas 2018 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas with Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm not even sure if you can call it angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of Kurt, Sebastian Smythe is a softie, Sebastian just wants people to accept him, Sebtana friendship mentioned, blamtina friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Tina and Sam are joining Blaine and Sebastian for Christmas and Sebastian wants to make a good impression on Blaine's best friends.





	It'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is kind of a sequel to 'Veuz-tu m'épouser', but you don't have to read it to understand this. It's basically just that they're engaged. I still thought that it would be fun to make it a sequel.
> 
> Update: I also added a fic I wrote a while a good (based on a 5SOS song called Ghost of You) to this series. Its not really connected in a way, but I like to think as part of the same story/universe or something.

Christmas was definitely Blaine's favorite time of the year, surrounded by family or friends - sometimes both. The best was singing Christmas songs, even as a little kid he sang along with every song, surprising his parents with hom much song lyrics he remembered.

This year he doesn't celebrate it with family though, at least, not blood related family. Sam and Tina were like family to him, and Sebastian was about to become family since they were engaged now. Tina and Sam were visiting, they already celebrated Thanksgiving with their family and wanted to celebrate Christmas with their two friends.

Blaine didn't know how Sebastian felt about it though, he knew Sebastian was still afraid that Blaine's friends hadn't forgiven him. And, Sebastian was really trying to proof himself. He made dinner - and cooking was one of the only things Sebastian wasn't perfect at. He had helped Blaine decorating the room, and made sure everything was perfect. Blaine had to admit he thought it was cute his fiancé wanted to impress his friends, even though he already knew Sam and Tina liked Sebastian.

Blaine was currently watching Sebastian move around in the kitchen while waiting for his phone to ring. Sam and Tina would call when they got into the taxi towards their apartment. 

"Bas, not everything has to be perfect, relax." Blaine tells him, for the fifth time today. Sebastian shakes his head before opening the oven, "No, Blaine, they're your friends and they're important to you. And since I wasn't the nicest guy back in high school, I want them to like me."

Blaine sighs and gets up from the kitchen chair he was sitting on, he wraps his arms around Sebastian's waist and kisses his cheek softly before leaning his head against his shoulder. "They already like you, Tina even bought you a present and Sam was talking about inviting you over sometime after we're moving back to Ohio. And, even though she won't be here tonight, Santana already loves you. Which is surprising since she usually hates everyone, I'm not even sure if she likes _me_ or not."

"Everyone loves you, Killer." Sebastian answers and turns around, he's wearing an apron Blaine's mother gave them awhile ago, and Blaine has to bite hit lip to stop himself from laughing. Sebastian wraps his arms around Blaine and relaxes for a few moments, holding the love of his life in his arms. Blaine smiles at the gesture and leans up to kiss his softly.

It's broken by his phone ringing 'Heroes' by David Bowie, which means Sam's calling. Blaine sighs when his fiancé starts panicking again and almost drops food on the floor. He walks back towards the table to pick up his phone, "Hey, Sam!"

"Hey, we're on our way. We'll be there in 10 minutes, I'm warning you, Tina brought presents." 

He can hear a 'hey!' on the background and recognizes Tina's voice. Blaine laughs, "Okay, I'll see you then."

They hang up and Blaine watches Sebastian panic for a few seconds before trying to calm him down again. "Bas, it really is no big deal. They already like you, you don't have to impress them. And since when do you care what others think about you?"

Sebastian sighs and leans against the counter, "They're important to you."

"So are you." Blaine answers and grabs his hand, "They'll be here in 10 minutes, Sam warned me that Tina brought presents." 

Sebastian chuckles, "Of course. She gave me this collage with pictures of the Warblers, of course the best part was a picture of you in a Warbler blazer." 

"Hmm, she gave me a whole collection of bow ties once. I still haven't used them all, they were that many." Blaine tells him, making his fiancé laugh even harder. He can see Sebastian relaxing and grins, "They like you, Bas. Don't worry."

Just in time, the door bell rings. Blaine sends Sebastian another comforting smile before walking out of the kitchen. As soon ad he opens the door, he's pulled into a tight hug by Tina. "Blainey Days! I've missed you! So, where's your future hubby?"

Blaine laughs, "Sebastian is in the kitchen." Tina smiles at him before letting him go and walking towards the kitchen. Blaine wants to follow her to make sure Sebastian won't faint or something, but Sam pulls in in a hug too. "Merry Christmas, B. Thank you for letting me stay here. If Tina hadn't asked if I wanted to join her, I would've spend Christmas with the whole Hudson-Hummel family. I like them, but there are so many children screaming and I've dealt with enough kids as a teacher."

Blaine laughs and leads him to the kitchen where Sebastian is nervously smiling, Tina's still got him in a hug.

"I can't wait until you guys live in Lima again, New York doesn't have the best memories for me. And it would be amazing to see you more." Sam says and gives Sebastian a friendly smile.

"We're moving to Westerville, not Lima." Blaine points out, "Both our families live there, and it's only an hour away from Lima, still closer than Lima." He adds when he sees Sam's smile fall slightly. 

"Yeah, I got a job offer there too." Sebastian explains, "And they're rebuilding Dalton, I wouldn't be surprised if they reached out and want Blaine as a full time teacher." Blaine smiles at that. 

"Well, it would be amazing to see you guys again. Mike and I are talking about moving in together too." She informs them. "Finally." Sam says, making Blaine and Tina laugh.

"So, Sebastian, have you seen the new Marvel movie yet?" Sam asks and follows the ex-Warbler to the living room as they start discussing the movie. Tina smiles at Blaine, "I can see that you're both really happy together."

"I really am, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Your families aren't the only reasons you're moving to Westerville and not Lima, are they?" She asks and watches Blaine's smile fade. "Maybe."

"I know you're afraid of seeing Kurt or his family, but Kurt still lives here in New York. And I saw Burt a few days ago and he told me that the only thing that mattered is that you're happy. He isn't mad at all that you're marrying Sebastian instead of Kurt."

Blaine sighs, "It's just... I would feel so awkward. The last time I saw them was when I proposed to Kurt, which is years ago."

"Don't worry, Blaine. It will be okay. And if Kurt ever starts causing drama again, Sam and I will be there as fast as we can." Blaine smiles and looks at the living room. Sebastian is sitting relaxed on the couch, listening to whatever Sam's talking about. 

"Yeah, it'll be okay." Blaine mutters, mostly to himself and watches his fiancé smile at his best friend. "As long as Sebastian's next to me, it'll be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 2nd fanfiction (different fandom) I wrote and posted today, my mom is starting to give me weird glances with how much I'm typing in my laptop...
> 
> Tina and Mike will always be endgame to me, I don't understand why Tina and Artie are. Tike and Wildebrams had more chemistry and were both really cute.


End file.
